James Bond
by Decoded3
Summary: Who honestly thought DiNozzo Sr. could take out that perp? I don't. Tony warned him not to play James Bond... Tony whump!  :
1. Playing James Bond

Tony raced into the pricey hotel to see the doorman pointing a weapon at his father.

_Hello to you too fancy living..._ Tony thought sarcastically, _Better than I even imagined._

Well... if by 'father' Tony meant the man who fed and clothed him until he was twelve...then yeah. Father? Maybe in the literal sense, but he wasn't Gibbs. Never like Gibbs. And speaking of Gibbs...Tony pulled his sig and trained it on the now nervous target...Gibbs was currently on his way probably breaking more laws than necessary to do so.

No doubt a 15 minute drive would be shortened to around, say 5 minutes at most? Tony almost smiled at the reminder of his boss's insane driving techniques. It made most mew recruits rethink their job of choice. Right now though, Tony was focused on one thing only. Bastard number one holding a gun on bastard number two... His father.

The anger at his father's stupidity and the man holding the gun overrode his worry.

_Damn idiot had to try playing James Bond...  
_Well he never did listen to Tony, why should he start now?

"STOP!" Tony wasn't entirely sure who he was yelling at- the perp, or his idiot father?

Well... his weapon was trained on the perp so...  
"NCIS! Drop your weapon!" Tony half shouted, his voice vibrated out in a grating, threatening manner that would usually make most grown men piss their pants. Tony glared menacingly at the gun man over the barrel of his weapon.

Tim tore through the door behind him, weapon ready and drawn, but Tony had always been faster than everyone else on the team even with his damaged lungs. Both agents had taken off as soon as the now dangerous criminal/ doorman had asked DiNozzo Senior to stop. Tim had run at top speed and didn't have a chance to catch up.

Given the circumstances Tony DiNozzo freaking _flew_.

Ziva David was on the floor pinning the twin to the obviously miffed doorman who appeared to have a split lip. Tony could predict that his father's attempt at playing James Bond had ended abruptly. At least his father had gotten a hit in, right? Those 5 seconds of attempting to act the hero were going to backfire... Badly.

"Come closer and I put a bullet in his head!" The doorman screamed desperately. His father, who was facing him, hands in the air flinched violently, but Tony wasn't looking at him. It was game on now, he was agent Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Junior right now. No one else.

_Wow... shortfuse_, Tony reasoned.

"Just gimme a reason to shoot you, asshole." Tony said in a dangerously low voice. Tony could sense his father's eyes on him, pleading, awed and definitely scared, but not so much scared of the _situation._ It almost felt like his father was scared of _HIM_ at the moment. As well he should have been.

Tony didn't meet Senior's eyes. He didn't even blink. Breaking eye contact was not something Tony was happy to do when he was staring down a blood thirsty bastard. Tony poured every ounce of anger and bitterness living in him into his eyes as he glared at the other man with a kind of cold ferocity.

He _wanted_ to kill this man. And Tony let him know it.

Mr. Sunshine was obviously intimidated. Slowly, he lowered his arm to the side and carefully dropped the gun to the table next to him like it was poisonous.

A cold smirk crawled onto Tony's face. He could hear Tim from his left murmur something that sounded like,"He's fucking scary when he gets like that..."

Movement from Ziva out of the corner of Tony's eye.

A nod, maybe?

At hearing the clatter of the gun falling DiNozzo Senior had scuttled away from the danger and was currently staring at his son in obvious fear. He couldn't imagine what his father must be thinking at the moment. Tony marched passed the shocked older man and slammed the gunman into the wall.

The grunt of pain from the man was beyond satisfying.

However, as Tony reached for the cuffs at his belt his father finally seemed to find the courage to grab his arm. Probably NOT his smartest move. From past knowledge of Anthony DiNozzo Senior's touch Tony almost flinched. Almost. He tensed to tear his arm away, but the slight flexing of muscle beneath his father's fingers frightened the man enough for him to practically jump away from his son.

_That was just a man in love with his liquor_, Tony reminded himself as he allowed the breath he'd been holding to escape his lips. He really _did_ prefer to think that his father cared. He just didn't want to _hope_. He would think, but he wouldn't hope. He turned to face his father.

"Junior! What the hell are you doing?" Said man shouted at him, face red in both embarrassment and anger.

"What?" Tony blinked.

"Put...Put that..._THING_ away!" Senior demanded, gesturing almost fearfully at at the weapon clutched tightly in Tony's right hand, digging into the apprehended man's back. Tony could feel the engraved '_NCIS'_ biting into his palm.

Tony sighed exasperatedly and dumped the gun onto the table next to the perp's now useless weapon.

"Happy?"He said sarcastically.

Was that relief in his father's eyes?

He turned to apprehend the subject when hell released itself on them all. The man had somehow managed to twist around in Tony's grip and grab one of the guns on the table, aiming it straigt at Tony's father... Again.

All in about 3 seconds and everything was shot to hell.

_Well isn't this beautiful, _Tony thought.

The agent pushed the gunman back into the wall hard enough to stun him momentarily and, knowing what was about to happen, threw himself at his father just as the gun spoke...

At close range.

* * *

**And the author gives you something to be thankful for, applause please? Oh wait, what about that cliffy? Oh well, you'll get over it. (:**

**3 N.K. **


	2. Wounding James Bond

**I WAS FORCED TO WRITE THIS!  
If I didn't I was threatened with the lack of a sweating, shirtless Season 2 Tony massage...  
BTW~ Your review made my day! I love it when the reviewers take a personal step with the author! Makes it easier to understand them. (;**

* * *

Senior froze. The man his son had been attempting to apprehend before his father's interruption had twisted out of Junior's grip while he'd been distracted. Once again, DiNozzo Senior found himself staring down the barrel of a 45.

_Shit._

Wasn't once bad enough? Hadn't he learned his lesson already? His son had been right. James Bond was a character that only a dumb ass tries to imitate in real life. And DiNozzo Senior, it would seem, was a _HUGE_ dumb ass.

It happened in a few seconds. A bead of sweat trickled down his face, he swallowed past that obnoxious lump in his throat. A blur of black, Italian suit flew into him at full force and the gun went off.

He and his son both tumbled to the ground and seperated. Tony rolled back onto his feet mid-fall, grabbing his father's arm as he continued to roll and in one fluid, trained movement threw him behind the cover of an overturned table. When had his son been able to do things like this? When had he learned to stare death in the face with cold efficiency? An efficiency that Senior had never wanted to see.

What had he missed?

Senior didn't have long to think about it because soon his son turned to face him. He was breathing heavily.

"Go! GO _NOW_! RUN! I'll cover you!" Tony whispered urgently.

Senior could barely comprehend what his son was saying. He wanted Senior to make a run for it and _leave_ him there? Junior however, looked perfectly in touch and able to handle the situation. That both scared Senior and made him envious.

Suddenly, he noticed Tony's breathing wasn't just heavy...it was labored. Coming in short, fast intervals. He looked over at the man sitting beside him. His white shirt was completely dyed a deep, wet shade of red, soaking into his collar and tie.

_No... _Senior inhaled quickly as panic seized him. _No._

"DAD!"

Tony's voice sliced through the sheet being drawn over Senior's common sense and he looked up, into Tony's eyes. Senior knew he was a coward. He'd always known it. Before his wife died, when his job was more important than _anything _and he didn't want to face something he didn't know how to handle. A family.

When his wife died and he forbade Tony to go to the funeral because _he_ didn't know how to deal with sadness. When he would get drunk...He didn't want to think about that.

The steely composure in Junior's eyes that spoke of utter determination and fearlessness showed him something. His son was the complete opposite of him.

As Senior raced for the door he watched Junior, hand still hovering over his bleeding chest, wincing and breathing hard, raise his gun and advance into the gun fight. He'd never seen the rage of god before. Until he saw the look in his son's eyes as he took aim and easily downed _two_ fully grown men. Two bullets. Two men.

_That_ was skill.

_Scary_ skill beyond what DiNozzo Senior had ever dreamed his son capable of, but that look in Junior's eyes...

Then the scene was gone as he ran out the doors and sprinted down the steps in a cold sweat. Almost as soon as he emerged from the building he spotted Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He was hauling ass toward the hotel, staring straight ahead at his destination. Straight through DiNozzo Senior as he the sound of gun fire echoed into the streets. Senior was surprised that the large, brick establishment didn't burst into flames the way Gibbs stared at it.

Anger and pure rage flowed through his gaze as he ran. People scattered as he ran through the crowds.

The look he'd seen in his son's eyes.

That look of absolute righteous fury- it was in Gibbs's face as well.

Senior was in shock. Agent Gibbs flew across the street- narrowly missing being killed by several cars. From past experience with the older man, Senior quickly wondered which of the two would have received the most damage. He didn't falter a step and ran past the con man with vengeful eyes locked on the door.

Senior had the impression that Agent Gibbs hadn't even seen him standing there.

DiNozzo Senior heard the screams from inside the building as glass shattered, and bullets ricocheting off stone resounded through the night. He had never liked that his son worked in law enforcement. Tony had never been the son he'd hoped for and his job choice had only managed to piss his father off. How could Junior _ever_ expect to make his fortune off law enforcement? Now he hated it for a whole new reason.

He couldn't get the the sight of the blood covering his son's chest out of his mind. It was on instant replay constantly.

As quickly as it all started everything ended. The sounds died and the shouting ebbed away. Senior stared at the opening, waiting, praying to see his son emerge from the building. He got what he wanted. Just not how he wanted it.

He turned to see Gibbs carefully carrying the limp form of his son.

_Tony...No_. Blood was covering his torso and the red liquid was streaming from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were closed and his head was cradled in Gibbs' arms. Agent McGee was by his side leading two handcuffed men, side by side, down the steps and Agent David was no where to be found.

Senior fought the urge to stand still and fought the urge to run to his dying son. _Dying._

Suddenly he couldn't move if he tried. He wasn't there for him. _Just like the plague_. In his stupor, Senior hardly noticed the two highly trained agents march past him. They both had grim looks on their faces. Was Tony...?

"McGee!"

At the call the younger agent who Junior liked to call 'Probie' raised his head sharply.

"Hospital, Boss?" Gibbs nodded as he walked down the sidewalk a short distance to the limo used at the very beginning of this horrible mission. Senior watched as Gibbs gently placed Tony on the spacious floor near the back of the limo. He turned and gestured impatiently to Senior.

"You coming or what?" The older Agent sounded slightly disgusted. Well why shouldn't he be? Right now Senior was rather disgusted with himself as well. He hurried over as Gibbs slammed the driver's door shut and carefully sat down. He needed to be careful so he wouldn't jostle his son. He wasn't moving, or waking up it seemed and his blood was all over the limousine floor. Hesitantly he reached out.

"Anthony?" He asked almost fearfully.

No answer. No movement.

Fearing the worst he said again, "Junior?" He remained still.

Apparently worried in the front seat Agent Gibbs spoke up.

"DINOZZO! Hey! You listening? You. Will. Not. Die. You hear me?" A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened.

"With your driving boss?" Tony's voice was weak and he chuckled quietly. Then even quieter, "Got it boss." Through the rear view mirror Senior could see Gibbs smile.

* * *

**There should be one more chapter. (:**


	3. Fighting James Bond

**GUYS GUESS WHAT! YOUR AUTHOR HAS A NEW PROFILE PICTURE! xD  
Yes, I'm excited easily, why?**

* * *

The hospital personnel had obviously been alerted as they were waiting to abduct the injured patient. The white robed men and women had rushed Tony onto a gurney as soon as Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo Senior arrived.

Shouts of, "He's not breathing!" flew everywhere as the the gurney was rushed into the building. Agent Gibbs was right beside Junior, ordering the fading man not to die and actually threatening him with desk work.

Senior tried to keep up with the moving crowd, but failed- he was too old for this.

_Apparently Agent Gibbs isn't_. That snide voice whispered tauntingly in the back of his mind.

He met Agent Gibbs in the hallway as he was walking back towards the waiting room. His face was, as usual, unreadable. That was seriously unhelpful for DiNozzo Senior. He _needed_ to know what was going on with his son. A look, a gesture...SOMETHING would be helpful to know, but Agent Gibbs said nothing as he sat down on a waiting room chair. The plastic material creaked under the older man's weight. Senior just stood there, staring at the NCIS agent in disbelief.

"Well?" He demanded. Now that they were out of the danger zone Senior had had the time to re-grow his pathetic spine and decided it was time to take charge. He _liked_ control. Right now he was most definitely _not_ in control of the situation, but that was about to change.

Gibbs just looked at him like Senior was a waste of his breath.

"He'll live." Was all he had to say.

_What the **hell**! _Senior thought. How could be so cold about this? About his son? He might DIE! Junior could...

It suddenly hit him full force. The realization that Junior could possibly die crushed him momentarily. How could this happen to Junior?

_Because of you! _The voice growled at him. He remembered Junior pushing him out of the path of a spinning bullet. It was almost as if the shock of what happened had dulled his memory. It _was_ his fault. _Everything_ was his fault- He'd tried to play hero, something his son had warned him _not_ to do! Which meant that if his son died..._No_. He sank down heavily onto a hard, unforgiving chair and ran his fingers through his hair.

His son had been shot in the CHEST. What were his chances of living through something like that? It couldn't be very high, he knew that much. If Junior didn't make it...He just couldn't live with himself. After all of the terrible things he had done to his son, this was the worst. He could _die_ this time.

He had watched as his son fearlessly rushed into the gun fight with a bleeding chest wound. Junior hadn't so much as taken a second to catch his breath.

As the scene replayed itself in Senior's mind he remembered the blood. So much of it, just pooling around his son's limp form in the back of a limo.

A skinny man with dark brown, short hair and glasses walked through the door wearing scrubs. He was looking at his clipboard.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" The doctor asked, maneuvering his head around to see the entire waiting room. Senior hadn't noticed the number of other patients waiting to be treated or waiting to see their loved ones.

Immediately, both Anthony DiNozzo Senior and Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs jumped to their feet. Gibbs was just a bit faster.

"Here."

They both said it simultaneously. The doctor looked at them both and just raised his eyebrow quizzically.

He would have let _both_ men in- After all, why couldn't they _both_ be his family? But by the way the two were throwing mental grenades at one another four eyes was reluctant to allow either of them to sign the papers without first knowing which one was, in fact, the man's family. Family didn't normally glower at family in a waiting room while they sat and hoped for news about their loved one.

Upset family meant: Upset patient.

Senior looked at Gibbs in surprise who returned his stare with a steady gaze that meant business. There was something... Something sinister living in Agent Gibbs' eyes. The animal in them was screaming, "BACK OFF."

Senior would have none of it. He _would_ see his son first. Agent Gibbs had NO right!

The nervous doctor clutched his clipboard tightly while he anxiously observed the two men. Senior was aware of the stares they were receiving, but remained determined.

"He is MY son Agent Gibbs." DiNozzo Senior spat at him.

Gibbs immediately walked up the now startled con man and stared down at him., unflinchingly. Senior's every fiber of his being was shouting at him to back down, but his pride was at stake.

"This is about _YOUR SON _you bastard." Gibbs growled menacingly enough to make a few onlookers flinch and a couple more decide it was safer to find something else to take a gander at. "NOT about your damn pride!"

_He did he know?_ Well he was Agent Gibbs, the man seemed to know a lot more than he let on a lot of the time.

"You know _nothing_ about my agent- You may be his father by definition, but I'm his father in every other aspect. If you let Tony die because your _PRIDE_ prevented him from receiving medical attention I will _personally_ destroy everything you hold dear." He had that same look of death on his face as before. The same look Tony had on his face during the shoot out. It scared the shit out of Senior.

He was struck speechless. Agent Gibbs...He couldn't do that could he? How dare this man insinuate- No, _accuse _him allowing his son to die? His own son? Accuse him of not knowing Junior...

_How much DO you know about him?_ That annoying voice giggled.

He thought for a moment. Complete blanks were drawn.

The way his son confidently handled situations. The way Junior held a gun... He flashed back to the similar look of fury in his son's eyes. A look he hadn't known his son was capable of. A look he'd inherited from Agent Gibbs. When Senior- his own father, had tried desperately to pull his broken, bleeding son out of the dark abyss he was sinking into in his unconscious state he hadn't gotten a response. Agent Gibbs only had to say his name. Only Agent Gibbs had been by his son's side when he was using every ounce of strength he had left just to bring air into his lungs. The way he smiled...Senior had never seen that smile grace his face- not even when his mother was still alive. Junior let that smile loose every time he saw his boss.

_Let's face it- You haven't known Anthony- No. **Tony** since... You never knew your son._

Gibbs watched the look of defeat and despair cross Senior's face and a strange satisfaction bubbled up inside of him. The bastard deserved it. Someone had to tell him what he needed to hear and obviously Tony never would- he was still trying to convince himself that his father cared for him like any father should. Maybe he did, but not from what Gibbs could see.

Before their argument could escalate further the doctor coughed loudly. Senior, glad to have a reason to escape Agent Gibbs' stare, quickly turned to face the man. The nurse adjusted his glasses patiently as he waited for the older of the two men to do the same.

Gibbs stared determinedly at Senior's right ear. Refusing to move from his position.

Finally, he met the man's gaze who instantly blanched at the ferocity in his eyes. The brunette hurriedly flung his clipboard up in front of his face so the angered man wouldn't see the frightened look in his eyes and pretended that he needed a closer look at the clipboard. "Which of you is his next of kin?" He inquired, obviously trying to show that he wasn't intimidated.

He was failing miserably, but Agent Gibbs gave him brownie points for trying.

Senior smiled in triumph- of course he'd get to see his son first!

"I am."

Again, both men answered and this time the doctor sighed in agitation. He flipped through a couple papers and stopped briefly to point to the name.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"That's me, doctor." Agent Gibbs barked, obviously expecting it. He chose to ignore the man beside him who almost looked like he was...deflating? Senior was... disappointed with himself.

_Well it's about damn time,_ Agent Gibbs reasoned. Gibbs could swear he heard the voice of the uneasy doctor murmur, "It would be..."

Agent Gibbs was now his son's next of kin? When had that happened? Why hadn't anybody told him? He deserved to know! Anger welled up inside the man and he stomped back to his whining plastic chair to wait for the Agent Leroy Jethro- Second B for Bastard Gibbs.

* * *

**Yeah...I lied. There's another chapter. WHOOPEY!**


End file.
